


Consume You

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

“You guys aren’t serious are you?” Jackson asked, eyes wide as he’s pulled into a building. “Of course we’re serious. You need to get laid,” Mark said, rolling his eyes. “But! To pay for it?” he was really confused as to what was going on. He’d woken up this morning to Kunpimook jumping up and down on his bed, telling him to get dressed. Next thing he knows, they’re talking about the House of Rain, and Jackson is just very confused. He had actually googled what they said and as it turns out, it’s basically a brothel and Jackson is terrified because that sounds very illegal. Besides, he’d never had to pay for sex before. He didn’t even know what the problem was.

“Dude, you’ve been locked up in your house for weeks ever since you got dumped,” Kunpimook said, making a noise of surprise when Mark nudged him. Mark shook his head, but it was hard to scold and drag Jackson into the building. “We were together for three years!” Jackson exclaimed, the wound still fresh. He had been blindsided by it to be honest. He thought they were working well and apparently that was the problem. “Just indulge me KaKa. I’m the one paying for it,” Mark said, his tone low and soothing. Jackson sighed but he knew he didn’t have a choice. They were already inside.

The building on the outside looked like your regular hotel except Jackson couldn’t see into any of the windows. He figured they were two-way. The front room was obviously the reception area. A woman was sitting behind a desk, humming softly to herself. When she noticed them, she smiled coyly, the sex appeal appearing almost immediately. “How can I help you gentlemen today?” she practically purred, squinting a little when she saw Kunpimook but staying in character.

“My friend and I want to make a reservation,” Mark said, nodding at Jackson. Jackson was pretty sure his face was turning an unhealthy shade of red. “Do you?” she cooed, leaning over to grab two tablets. As she did so, Jackson realized just how low her blouse was, her breasts full and round, nearly falling out. When she got what she wanted, she held the two out to them. “Fill out what you want and take your pick,” she said, her voice still sexy and low. She had a relatively deep voice for a woman but it worked really well for her and she knew it.

Mark and Kunpimook took Jackson to one of the couches in the room. Maybe the place served as a waiting room as well. Jackson stared down at the tablet, unsure. “Just fill it out,” Mark said, already working on his. Jackson sighed but did as he was told. He tried to go for the vanilla things, reading the fine print that claimed anything extra would cost more. Sure Mark was paying but Jackson knew the other wasn’t super rich or anything. He didn’t want to bankrupt his friend even if he was paying for him to get laid, something Jackson had never needed in his life.

The form was relatively simple and before he knew it, he was at the section where it asked him to pick what he wanted. He looked at the two options: male or female, and hesitated. It was well known to both of the men with him that Jackson was bisexual, but he was still nervous. Slowly, he clicked on the male and watched as the page loaded. Immediately, a list appeared. On the right was a picture of the courtesan and next to it was the name they were using.

Jackson was feeling a little embarrassed about this whole thing, but he found himself scrolling. He froze when he saw a picture that caught his eye. Before he could stop himself or really think about what he was doing, he clicked on it. The page loaded way faster than his conscious processed what he was doing. He found himself staring at a black and white picture of the sexiest man Jackson’s ever seen, and that was saying something. The man was wearing a white button up, a few buttons were undone and glasses were hanging onto the shirt. The man had dark black hair that fell down around his eyebrows. His eyes were sharp and intimidating, even through the picture. One of his eyelids held twin birthmarks. Jackson’s mouth felt like cotton as he tapped the arrow on the side of the screen. It felt like his breath was punched out of him when he took in the second picture. This time, it was mostly a full body picture, still in black and white. The man was sitting on a bed and by the way a white sweater was in his hands, he was undressing. He was still wearing a tight black muscle shirt and Jackson admired the broad shoulders. He moved on before he started imagining himself on the bed with him.

The next picture was a close up. The man was in a tux from what Jackson could see, but he wasn’t interested in that. Instead, he stared at the way the man’s jaw seemed to be chiseled from marble or something. Maybe the guy could carve a masterpiece with his jaw. His eyes were as piercing and sharp as the other pictures and Jackson was seriously wondering how intense his stare was in person. Jackson wasn’t even sure when he’d clicked the arrow again but he was visibly weak when he saw the last picture. The guy was on a bed again, and Jackson could tell it was from an earlier moment than the last bed picture. The sweater was still halfway on. He was laying on the bed, leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind him. There was another pillow in his arms and he had the tip really close to those beautiful lips of his. Jackson felt a little lightheaded but he realized it was because he had stopped breathing.

He fixed that and then clicked on the arrow again. Instead of showing a picture, it had the man’s information. Apparently, he went by JB and if it wasn’t obvious that he could be selected, he was interested in both genders. From what it said, he was definitely dominant and he didn’t bottom. Jackson could definitely work with that. He found himself clicking on the button at the bottom, asking if this was who he wanted. That was definitely what Jackson wanted, he couldn’t picture being with anyone else. When he looked away, he realized Mark was waiting patiently, a pleased smile on his face. Jackson flushed. “What are you looking at?” he asked. Mark laughed, holding his hands up. “Nothing. Go turn it in,” he said, nodding towards the woman who was waiting patiently. Jackson swallowed but stood and did as he was told. The woman was all coy smiles and sexy tone as she took it. Mark handed his in as well except he also had his card out. The work was quick and the woman returned his credit card with a bright smile. “What of your friend?” she asked, her voice sultry, as she glanced at Kunpimook. “Ah, he’s just here to make sure this one doesn’t run off,” Mark said, patting Jackson’s back. Jackson glared. Mark and Kunpimook laughed.

They had to wait a bit as their assigned courtesans were notified that they were on duty. Mark seemed completely at ease, waving when Kunpimook decided to leave. Mark had already paid and so Jackson most likely wouldn’t leave. He’d feel too guilty. Instead, he found himself nervously looking around the room. The room itself was spacious and almost reminded him of a clinic, except it was more welcoming. There was an elevator to the right of the woman’s desk but Jackson had no idea where it lead to. There was another couch and table on the opposite side of where Mark and Jackson were sitting. Like at their table, there was a vase with flowers and magazines on the table. Jackson hadn’t noticed in his nervousness, but lining the wall behind him was a large fish tank. Tropical fish floated around, enjoying their little lives. Jackson wasn’t too sure how they got food in there, but it wasn’t his job to worry about it.

He was about to start playing a game on his phone, his nerves getting to him, when the elevator to the right of the woman’s desk dinged and the doors opened. Jackson’s heart started beating really fast as two people stepped off. They were dressed very nicely, their clothes practically painted on. Jackson took in the one on the left. He was shorter than the one on the right but they both had black hair. He was smiling brightly, playfulness evident in his features. Jackson could see why Mark picked him. The one on the right was slightly taller and Jackson was pretty sure that the man was taller than him. Jackson had wondered if the man’s gaze was as intense as it was in the pictures. It was even more intense.

He looked dead at Jackson, paying Mark or the receptionist no mind. It was like Jackson was the only person that existed. There was a small smile on his face, barely noticeable, but Jackson noticed. Jackson stood up, the piercing gaze felt like it was searing through his clothes. “What’s your name?” the man asked, his voice just as beautiful as his face. “Jackson Wang,” Jackson found himself saying, mesmerized as the man cocked his head to the side. “King huh?” but he didn’t elaborate, instead holding his hand out for Jackson. Jackson took it, the man’s hand impossibly warm. It was probably cliché but it felt like their hands fit perfectly together.

“Follow me,” the man said, but it was obvious in the way he was already pulling Jackson away that no wasn’t an option. Inside the elevator, the man looked Jackson over with interest. He was still holding Jackson’s hands, their fingers laced together. Jackson had no idea when it happened but he was a bit distracted. Actually, he was very distracted. JB smelled great, kind of minty, but definitely clean and masculine with an edge of spice that Jackson couldn’t name. “Where are you from?” JB asked, looking like it was of the upmost importance that he know. Jackson felt like JB’s entire world revolved around him and they’d just met. “Hong Kong,” Jackson said, still staring. JB smiled, showing off the most perfect set of teeth Jackson’s ever seen. He may or may not have a teeth and biting fetish. If JB noticed how Jackson sucked in his breath upon seeing his smile, he didn’t say anything about it.

“What brings you to Seoul?” JB asked. Jackson knew that Mark and his courtesan were definitely on the elevator, but he felt like it was just JB and himself. It didn’t really help that the way JB was standing made it hard to see the other two. Were they even talking? If they were, Jackson couldn’t hear them. Then again, JB made it hard to focus on anything but him. “Fencing,” Jackson said, wondering why he was so willing to offer his information. JB smiled more and Jackson’s knees felt weak. His incisors looked like they would leave a mark. Could JB see how flushed Jackson was getting?

The elevator dinged and Jackson blinked, shaking his head a little. For the first time since JB showed up, Jackson focused on Mark. The other boy was smiling prettily at his courtesan, completely oblivious to his surroundings just like Jackson had been a second ago. He looked dazed almost, obediently following the courtesan down the hall. Jackson’s attention was brought back to JB who was guiding him in the opposite direction of where Mark and his courtesan went. “You must be really fit under those baggy clothes,” JB said and Jackson found himself falling under the man’s spell again. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he focused on JB’s face. His piercing eyes looked only at Jackson, not straying to even check to see where they were going.

Jackson felt himself blushing at the obvious compliment, feeling faint when JB looked him over, purposefully pausing on Jackson’s crotch. When their eyes met again, JB’s eyes and smile were more predatory, like he wanted to eat Jackson alive. Jackson would let him. “Here we are,” JB said. Jackson was pulled out of his haze again, realizing that they were standing in front of a door. JB guided them in and Jackson took in the bedroom. It was big, but relatively bare. There was a massive bed in the middle and a couch in the corner. There was a desk in the opposite corner and Jackson momentarily wondered if JB would fuck him on it. Before he could get too into it, JB was on him. He kissed with purpose and intent and Jackson practically melted. JB was as strong as he looked, maybe even stronger, because he was the reason Jackson didn’t embarrass himself by falling on his ass. Instead, JB walked them backwards, stopping when his knees hit the back of the bed. Jackson hadn’t really noticed their movement, every fiber of his being focused on licking the taste of honey out of JB’s mouth. Distractedly, he wondered what the boy had eaten or drank to taste like that, but he didn’t think about it for long. JB got his attention again by pushing him down on the bed.

Jackson bounced a bit, momentarily taking into account that the covers felt like absolute heaven, and he was going to get fucked on them. JB didn’t immediately join him, instead watching as Jackson propped himself up on his elbows. JB looked him over with interest before he smiled again. Goodness his teeth were amazing. JB didn’t say anything as he slowly began unbuckling his belt with ease. Jackson stared, unable to do anything else. “Breathe,” JB ordered and Jackson’s lashes fluttered. He felt his chest heaving as he did what he was told. “Good boy. C’mere,” he said, Jackson made to stand but JB glared, shaking his head. “Knees,” he said. That one word contained more than Jackson wanted to think about. Arousal shot through him as he sunk to his knees in front of JB, looking up at him, waiting for the next order.

“Good boy,” JB cooed and Jackson shouldn’t have preened like he did, but he couldn’t help it. He loved when he was praised and apparently it was even worse with JB. “What do you think you should be doing down there?” JB asked. Jackson took that as the go ahead and he scooted closer, reaching to undo his jeans but JB stared tsking. Jackson looked up, eyes wide. “Hands behind your back,” JB said. Jackson tensed, but did as he was told. JB didn’t say anything else and Jackson figured he was supposed to use his mouth. He could do that. It took a minute, but JB was patient and let Jackson work at his own pace. The only help he gave was pushing his pants down enough for his dick to show itself. JB went commando. Jackson stared, and then stared some more. Seriously, why did everything about this man have to be so sexy?

“Like what you see?” JB asked, getting his attention. Jackson looked up, losing his breath when he caught the intense way that JB was staring down at him. He was going to have to invest in an inhaler or something if he kept this up. “Suck,” JB said, making his question rhetorical. Jackson nodded, leaning forward and taking JB’s dick into his mouth. Jackson wasn’t new to giving blow jobs and he went off of what he usually liked being done to him. JB wasn’t as responsive as Jackson was, but he found himself looking up, watching JB as he sucked him off. JB didn’t seem to mind, seeming more interested in running his fingers through Jackson’s hair. At one point, he gripped Jackson’s hair, making him stay still.

“Look to the left if you want me to stop,” JB said. Jackson hummed his acquiescence and JB started moving. He fucked Jackson’s mouth deeply and Jackson did what he could, swallowing around his dick when it was deep enough, humming his pleasure. He was getting off on this. “Mm, such a good boy,” JB said and Jackson’s dick twitched hard. He could feel the precum forming. He needed to take his pants off or they were going to be ruined but he didn’t say anything. Too soon for Jackson’s liking, JB pulled out, a string of Jackson’s saliva connected to the head of his dick and Jackson’s bottom lip. Jackson was already a mess, surprised his saliva hadn’t reached his shirt yet. JB seemed to like it, smirking as he pulled Jackson up. “Strip,” he said, not moving back enough to give Jackson space.

Instead of commenting on it, he did as he was told, keeping eye contact with JB as much as he could. JB stared back, and Jackson did not want to admit how his dick twitched from it. He wasn’t sure why he was so effected by JB, but he couldn't stop it. When he was naked, JB nodded towards the desk. “Fold them,” he said. Jackson nodded, doing as he was told and putting the clothes on the desk. When he turned around, JB was pulling his shirt off, stepping out of his pants. Again, Jackson’s breath caught. JB was lean, muscles lining his form beautifully. He had legs like he played soccer and his thighs were beautiful. Jackson’s were thicker though.

“On the bed,” JB said, nodding toward it. Jackson did as he was told, crawling onto the bed and staring up at JB when the man joined him. “Safe word?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. Jackson bit his lip, his gaze roving over JB’s body again. “Eggplant,” he said. JB looked amused but it was quickly taken away, that dominating aura Jackson felt since the man exited the elevator seeming to increase in its pressure. Maybe it was because they were in a room and there was a lot of space for JB’s presence to take up. Jackson was internally rambling but he snapped out of it when JB settled on top of him. “Use your safe word when you need to,” JB said, his tone serious and leaving no room for argument. Jackson noticed that when JB spoke, it was said in a nonnegotiable tone, as if he expected obedience at every turn. Jackson definitely didn’t mind giving it to him.

“Yes, sir,” Jackson said, the term slipping out. JB smiled, all sharp and predatory before he was kissing Jackson. Jackson’s world narrowed down to just the two of them and held Jackson’s face, moaning into his mouth as JB shifted. Jackson wasn’t sure where it came from, but JB was suddenly pressing lube covered fingers to his hole. He jumped at the coldness of it but quickly pressed down on it when JB slipped a finger inside of him to the second knuckle. Jackson hissed softly but didn’t stop him. It had been a while since he’d been with a man, his last relationship with a girl. It burned but Jackson loved it. JB was watching him, nothing seeming to escape his gaze. “Fuck,” Jackson groaned as JB pushed deeper. JB apparently, didn’t care for giving him time to get used to one finger before he was pushing another inside. The lube wasn’t cold anymore and Jackson’s hole sucked JB’s fingers right up. The smirk on JB’s face let Jackson know he noticed.

“Is the King a little slut?” JB asked, his teeth bright and sharp looking. Jackson wondered if JB would bite him. Instead of answering, Jackson whimpered and pushed down, hoping JB would use a third finger. He did and Jackson groaned, his body tensing and then relaxing when JB crooked his fingers. “Oh shit,” Jackson breathed, digging his fingers into JB’s shoulders. If it hurt, JB didn’t comment, instead focusing on stretching Jackson out so he wouldn’t get hurt. Jackson felt like he was going to implode or something, turn into a galaxy with the way JB was so attentive to every noise or movement he made, his fingers pressing against the bundle of nerves inside of him that had precum drooling onto his stomach already. He wanted JB to fuck him already.

“Please,” Jackson panted, moaning and bucking his hips when JB pressed against his prostate. JB hummed, watching Jackson. “Please what?” JB asked, still rubbing at Jackson’s prostate. “Fuck me, please, _ah_ fuck me,” Jackson panted, wanting to reach down and fist himself or something. JB looked amused as he pulled his fingers out. Jackson whimpered, feeling his hole clench around nothing. “So you are a slut,” it wasn’t a question. Jackson flushed but didn’t deny it. Instead, he watched with rapt fascination as JB grabbed the lube. He looked at it for a moment before smirking at Jackson, holding it out for him. Jackson stared for a moment before he took it. He uncapped the top, spreading the lube on his fingers before reaching for JB’s dick. Jackson spread the lube on his dick, intentionally tugging on JB’s dick when he noticed JB seemed to like it. Jackson wasn’t the only one who liked it rough then. He took that into account, getting rougher with his fisting. Finally, JB pushed his hand away, pinning it above Jackson’s head as he settled himself in between Jackson’s legs. “Ready?” JB asked. Jackson nodded, more than ready if his clenching hole was anything to go by. He desperately needed something to fill him up and JB would do that.

Jackson grunted when JB pushed into him, bottoming out without much of a warning. If Jackson’s blunt nails had been digging into JB’s shoulders earlier, he was downright drilling into them now as his back arched. JB surprisingly let him get used to the large dick in his ass, staying completely still as Jackson adjusted. “Safe word?” JB asked calmly, his gaze still piercing and dominating. Jackson shook his head, rolling his hips. “Fuck me,” Jackson breathed. JB smiled fully, basically all of his teeth on display and Jackson was in lust, imagining the feel of them digging into his shoulder like his nails were digging into JB’s. He was already too fucked out to even remember if he’d ticked the box that mentioned biting. Was there such a box? He didn’t know.

JB must’ve sensed the attention wasn’t on him because he shifted and pushed into Jackson that had Jackson seeing the Milky Way. Jackson gasped, back arching and his toes curling. “Fuck!” he cried out when he got enough air to even say anything. JB outright laughed but that didn’t stop the sinful way his hips were moving. Jackson was going to die if JB kept this up. Remembering to breathe was seriously becoming a problem for him. JB seemed to suck all of the air out of Jackson’s lungs with ease. “Stay with me, we haven’t even gotten to the good part,” JB said, wrapping a hand around Jackson’s dick. If he kept this up, Jackson was a goner. JB fucked him hard and fast, stroking Jackson’s dick at the perfect time. Jackson was a mess, wanting nothing more than to cum all over himself by now. He wasn’t even sure how long they’d been actually fucking and already Jackson wanted to cum. He needed practice, or maybe it was just JB. Usually he was able to hold out for much longer.

Jackson finally lost it when JB made his dream come true. JB leaned down with ease, still fucking and jacking Jackson off like it was nothing. Jackson’s entire world lit up when JB bit down on his shoulder, not holding back at all. Jackson gasped, his hands scrambling for something. That something turned out to be JB’s back and he dug his nails in, needing something to keep him grounded before he floated off and became a star. “Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Jackson’s eyes felt watery and he came so hard he blacked out. Faintly, he could hear JB’s muffled laughter although he hadn’t pulled away yet.

When Jackson came back from flying around Pluto, JB was sitting up, grinding up against Jackson’s hole in a way that had Jackson’s spent dick twitching in intrigue. JB was watching him, eyes focused on intense as he smirked. “Tired?” he asked, the lewd sound of his grinding driving Jackson crazy. Belatedly, he realized JB hadn’t cum yet. It was obvious Jackson had, his mess was even on his chest. Jackson shook his head and JB smiled. “Good, because that was just foreplay,” Jackson stared.

Wait. What?


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson could only stare as JB pulled out, the noise wet and lewd. “Hands and knees,” JB said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Jackson did as he was told, feeling his cum shift with him. He would need to clean that up, but right now apparently was not the time. JB lined himself up, easily sliding back into Jackson who whimpered and held onto the covers. They were soft, it was a shame Jackson was probably going to cum all over them. Jackson’s breath was punched out of him as JB fucked him hard and deep, the head of his dick pushing against Jackson’s prostate. Jackson was quivering from the pleasure, from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, and he couldn’t stop. He could only pant and whine, moan and groan as JB took what he wanted. Jackson wanted nothing more than to give it to him, to make him cum.

JB’s fingers were digging into Jackson’s hips almost painfully but he liked it, the burn adding to his arousal as endorphins shot through him. “Fuck,” he heard JB mutter before a hand was going through his hair, getting a proper grip. Jackson was surprised his hair was long enough, but before he knew it, JB was pulling so hard Jackson saw stars. His body shuddered, his dick spat out precum, and his mind short circuited. He was going to cum way too quickly if JB kept this up. “Fuck you’re so tight,” JB said from behind him, definitely noticing the way Jackson’s ass tightened around him. Jackson whined, wanting to hold out at least until JB came inside of him, but it was hard. JB was fucking him so good that it was almost embarrassing how quickly he was capable of cumming. JB didn’t seem to mind at all, more than happy to use his body to reach his end.

However, he seemed to notice how turned on Jackson got from the hair pulling and removed his hand. If Jackson could inhale enough air, he’d whine but as it were, he was feeling lightheaded from the pleasure-pain and the lack of air. JB shifted, grabbing Jackson by the back of his neck and pulling him up like Jackson weighed next to nothing. Jackson twitched in his hold, sighing when his back met JB’s front. JB stopped moving as he got Jackson into the position he wanted, wrapping a hand around Jackson to keep him upright and using the other to fist Jackson’s dick. “Breathe,” JB ordered into his ear. Jackson whined but didn’t listen, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as JB started fucking him again, this time with forceful thrusts that pushed out whatever air Jackson tried to get in.

“I told you to breathe, if you don’t, I’ll punish you,” JB said, his voice lower, scarier in a really fucking hot way. Jackson knew it was for the best that he listen and he inhaled deeply, for the first time in a worrying amount of time. He used the air he took in to moan JB’s name, long and loud. “Good boy, such a fucking good boy,” JB said. Jackson leaned back, resting his head on JB’s shoulder, letting the praise rush through him. “I’m gonna, ah fuck,” Jackson trailed off, focusing on breathing instead of telling JB that his orgasm was coming again. JB laughed in his ear but it wasn’t a nice laugh. “How many times you think I can make you cum before you cry?” JB asked, the way he said make made Jackson tremble in his arms. “I wanna find out,” Jackson panted, the lightheadedness going away as he started breathing. JB growled in his ear, nipping at his lobe. “Let’s,” he said before shoving Jackson down.

How his dick managed to stay in Jackson’s ass when he pushed him that hard was beyond Jackson, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t been prepared and so he’d landed on his face, but it didn’t hurt at all. It was more like landing on clouds. JB kept his ass up, fingers digging into his hips as he fucked into him even faster. He thought they’d been fucking earlier but that felt like making love compared to how rough JB was being now. Jackson’s entire world narrowed down to JB, Jackson, and JB’s dick in his ass. “You stop breathing and I’ll fuck your throat until you learn how to use it right,” Jackson heard JB growl from behind him. Jackson whimpered, pretty sure he was tearing up by now, his ass clenching around JB because of how sexily he’d growled at him.

JB fucked him six ways from Sunday, his thrusts forceful and powerful. Jackson had kept breathing so JB hadn’t stopped. The cover below them was soiled and wet from how many times Jackson had cum. He had lost count after his fourth orgasm. Things were getting hazy and Jackson’s eyes were wet but he hadn’t cried yet. He was pretty sure he was getting close though. He was seriously amazed at JB’s stamina because the courtesan hadn’t cum yet and he was still fucking Jackson like they’d just started. Did he drink Gatorade or an energy drink before he came to get Jackson? Jackson couldn’t see straight, surprised he was still breathing. He figured that was mostly because of JB’s threat. It was when JB rolled over so Jackson was on top that he knew he was going to break soon. Sure he had some serious stamina going, but JB fucked like a _God_ like it was nothing to fuck someone into the very springs of the bed without having an orgasm or slowing down.

Despite Jackson being on top now, he didn’t control a damn thing as JB pulled him down, slipping his arms in between Jackson’s and grabbing his shoulders, pulling him down so Jackson’s face was buried in JB’s neck. “Gonna cry for me little King?” JB asked, amusement lacing his tone as Jackson realized that in this position, he couldn’t move. JB pushed his hips upwards while at the same time pushing Jackson’s shoulders down and Jackson was pretty sure he had never been fucked this good in his life. He couldn’t think, his mind was blank and his body was tingling all over. He was going to cum again and there was nothing he could do about it.

“JB!” Jackson whined, grunting from the force of JB’s ministrations. The courtesan laughed, squeezing Jackson’s shoulders. “Not crying yet, little King? I’m surprised,” JB said. Jackson wanted to ask how JB could sound so calm when they had to have been fucking for at least an hour and a half. And yet here he was, sounding like they were still into the foreplay. Jackson would be terrified if this was still foreplay because JB’s dick was definitely not small and he was already well aware he would be walking funny for a _while_. Jackson did cry and the second a tear reached JB’s skin, the courtesan flipped them over. He watched as tears streamed down his face, seeming pleased with himself. “Good boy,” he said, reaching down and stroking Jackson, “such a good little King, coming for me,” Jackson sobbed his pleasure as he had another orgasm. His entire body was shaking right now and if he didn’t pass out now, he would if JB kept going. The courtesan finally slowed down and Jackson huffed and panted as JB pressed up against him, staying still, watching Jackson. The intensity in his eyes hadn’t lessened in the least.

“Such a good boy,” JB said, running one hand down Jackson’s sweaty face. The younger leaned into it, sighing when JB pulled out. He could feel his cum sliding out of him. Jackson’s world was bleary so he jumped when something wet ran over his face. “Did you just lick me?” he asked, disbelief coloring his tone. JB laughed, this time it was warm and soothing, not filled with a dark promise. “No,” he said. When Jackson felt it again, his eyes shot open, trying to see if JB was lying. He wasn’t. In JB’s hand was a damp towel that he was using to clean Jackson’s face. Jackson sniffled, his eyes still watery. “Am I good?” he asked, his voice soft and vulnerable. JB hummed, running his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

“Such a good boy for me, my little King,” he said. When JB made to get off the bed, Jackson nearly panicked and JB could tell, immediately coming back and shushing the younger. “Calm down, I just want to change the covers. You made quite the mess, little King,” Jackson sniffled again but nodded, rubbing his eye as JB moved away. Jackson knew that in order to fix the bed, Jackson would have to move, but he made no moves to do so. Instead, he clenched and unclenched his fists, watching JB move around, sniffling often. He hadn’t stopped crying yet and admittedly, he was whimpering, wanting JB to get back in the bed with him.

JB came over and picked Jackson up with an ease that thrilled him. JB was lean and Jackson was starting to realize that he was much stronger than he looked. He put Jackson down ever so gently on the couch, stroking his face and telling him how he’d been such a good boy for him. Jackson preened, sniffling and rubbing his nose as JB went to fix the bed. When the courtesan finished, he retrieved the damp face towel and proceeded to clean Jackson up again. When he was free of all bodily fluids, he reached out for JB, his hands still clenching and unclenching. JB smiled and picked him up, putting him in the bed and following after him. Jackson immediately turned and clung onto JB, making sure the courtesan wouldn’t leave. JB didn’t, merely humming softly and petting Jackson everywhere. “Get some sleep, little King,” JB ordered, wiping Jackson’s face. He seriously hoped there wasn’t any snot involved because that would look horribly unattractive. “You’ll stay?” Jackson asked. JB looked at him fondly, nodding. Jackson found that he trusted JB and cuddled up with him. JB huffed but didn’t comment on it. He wasn’t a cuddler but he wasn’t opposed to it. Besides, it was necessary as a part of aftercare to make sure Jackson was comfortable and felt taken care of.

When Jackson woke up, JB was still there, humming to himself. He sat up, rubbing his face. His eyes itched and his body was sore. It was still the pleasant kind but he knew it would kick his ass to move around. JB noticed immediately and stopped humming. “Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” JB said. Jackson blushed, very aware of how he’d cried in front of him. JB didn’t seem to mind as he sat up. “Time to get dressed, little King. Your friend is waiting and Junior is getting huffy.” Jackson had no idea who Junior was, but Mark was his ride and he really wasn’t ready to get stranded. Jackson got dressed, very aware of JB’s eyes on him.

When he was finished, he turned to the other who was dressed and waiting. “Ready?” JB asked, tilting his head. Jackson nodded and moved towards him. JB took his hand almost nonchalantly, his thumb rubbing over the back of Jackson’s hand. Jackson definitely didn’t pull away. Downstairs, Mark was talking to the guy who’d came to get him. Maybe that was Junior. When Mark saw him, he shot up, looking a mixture of amused and worried. “Dude, you were up there for like, ever,” Mark said. Jackson laughed despite how red his face got. “I enjoyed myself,” he said, shrugging, feeling exactly when JB looked at him.

Mark looked at JB, looking like a mother hen and a perverted older brother at the same time. It was weird, but Mark pulled it off well. “You took care of him right?” JB cocked his head to the side, completely unbothered by Mark’s tone. He was much more dangerous than Mark even on an off day. “I took very good care of him,” JB said. Jackson wasn’t sure if that was an innuendo or not. “Alright, let’s go. We both have school tomorrow,” Jackson groaned, already imagining the grueling practice he’d have to deal with. Jackson turned to JB, still aware of their laced fingers. “I-uh, thank you. I had a lot of fun,” JB’s eyebrow rose and he smiled. “I would hope so. I hope to see you again, little King,” he said. Jackson’s face flushed as JB revealed all of his teeth. He was sure the bite mark on his shoulder would be there for a while. Junior waved at Mark and before he knew it, both courtesans were going into the elevator.

The moment they were outside, Mark looked at Jackson, his eyebrows wiggling. “Little King, huh?” Jackson flushed from his hairline to his chest. “At least it’s not little cock,” he shot back. Mark merely laughed, unbothered.


End file.
